French
French is a Romance language with around 220 million speakers worldwidehttps://www.duolingo.com/course/fr/en/Learn-French-Online and was one of the original languages available to learn on Duolingo."Duolingo turns two today!". The French course from English has 155 skills. Keyboard layouts and input methods *United States-International layout *United Kingdom Extended layout *Mac OS X default layout *AZERTY Grammar tips See French/Grammar tips. Supplemental learning resources General/multiple resources * Écoute - A French reference in German. * French by French - French learning site. * The French Experiment - French lessons, children's books, home study tool reviews, dictionary. * Super French Websites - Tons and tons of French links. Dictionaries * Dictionnaire des synonymes - A French synonym dictionary. * Grand dictionnaire - A French - English dictionary for domain specific terms (accountability, geology, medical, etc.). Maintained by L'Office Québécois de la langue française. * Reverso French-English/English-French Dictionary which offers Conjugation, Context (Examples of use in many sentences), Translation, Grammar, Spell-Check and also offers French to and from Arabic, Chinese, Dutch, German, Hebrew, Italian, Japanese, Korean, Polish, Portuguese, Russian and Spanish with instructions (top right corner) in French, English, Spanish, German, Italian or Portuguese. * Larousse Authoritative French Dictionary for French of France with synonyms, conjugations and expressions, includes bilingual dictionaries, encyclopedia, forum, recipes... * Verbs online - Verbs listing Courses * Didier Connexions - French Course. * Didier Latitudes - French course. * Lingoci French tutoring (paid) 1-on-1 French tutoring online (via Skype). Cost is $20 to $25 per hour depending on the number of lesson credits bought. Good ratings from students on Reviews.io. * Phonétique - A free course on French pronunciation. Click the flags on the second bar to change the language of the web site. Grammar references * IELanguages.com - Comprehensive grammar tutorials. * Laits.utexas.edu - French grammar Pronunciation * Bonjourdefrance - Checks your pronunciation. Supports Chrome Speak. Tools * Abyssum - Test to see how many words you have in your vocabulary in French. * Audio French - French audio * Azurlingua - Free French tests online. * Conjugation Practice - Conjugations * Centre collégial de développement de matériel didactique (CCDMD) of collège de Maisonneuve * Le Figaro Le Conjugueur - to get the conjugations of every French verb. * Le point du FLE - A source of French material and exercices for French as a second language students. * French FM - Learn French gender ending patterns and exceptions. Has a useful cheat sheet of gender endings. * Practice French Verbs - A website to practice French conjugation * schoLINGUA - Conjugation trainer - Practice over 12,000 French verbs * Sublearning - Movie subtitle flash card quiz in French and many other languages * QCFrench.com - Free worksheets and vocabulary lists, plus audio. * Quebec French - A list of differences between French spoken in Quebec and the spoken in France. *User created list of links by lindakanga includes Learning Loom Ladder a journey through the Duolingo skills, well worth checking out. Content in French * Le journal en français facile an easy to follow podcast with a transcript produced by RFI (Radio France International) * Très Française - a French music playlist on Spotify. Besides France, the playlist also has french music from Canada and Belgium. Spotify is a music streaming app and website. * 20 Minutes News - news * 985fm-On Line Radio 98.5 fm * AFP - News – French Edition * AudioCite - Free audio books in French. * BFM TV - French TV * Buffet Français - Video course entirely in French with English and French subtitles. Videos cover a wide range of topics such as language learning and French culture * Cap-eveil - French Children Stories * Canalacademie - This language learning website features streaming news, historical facts and more to help you broaden your vocabulary. * Courrier International - Courrier International * Chez Lorry - children stories * Ebooks gratuits - A website for e-books of the public domain in French, free to download in many electronic formats (including PDF to use on a regular PC or device that doesn't supportother e-book formats). * Extra - A teleseries available on YouTube made for English speakers studying French. * Francais Authentique - Free French podcasts * France 4 - France 4 – TV * France TV Pluzz - On demand French streaming videos. * Francetvinfo - French news * Franceculture - Radio * Franceinter - (Direct to the player) * French in Action- produced by Yale University, these video lessons use the storyline of an American student and a young French woman’s adventures in Paris to teach the language. Link only works in US and Canada. Lower quality Youtube playlist is available for those in other countries. * French-word-a-day - French word-day * Frenchqq - French Dialogues * FSI - FSI Language Courses * Guy de Maupassant - Free audio books from Guy de Maupassant, a renown classical French writer. * Historiettes - French Children Stories * Inner French podcast - Excellent quality podcast from French teacher, Hugo. He speaks very clearly and covers interesting topics. * Iletaitunehistoire - French & English Children Stories (audio,puzzles,reading) * Imagiers.net Source MP3s - Virtual library * Mondedespetits French children's story * Le Parisien - Newspaper * Lightandmatter - Free French Textbooks * Littérature audio - Free French audio books. * Monotimes - Directory of French News Sites * Native French Speech - A freemium site offering podcasts and transcripts in French for free, plus other services when you pay. * Newsinslowfrench - News, up-to-the-minute site. Membership fee, but there is a huge resource of learning material for a very reasonable price. * Nostalgie - Radio * OffQc- A blog about learning French in Quebec, Canada and its particularities.Radio-Canada (Canada's public TV and radio network) * Radio-Canada - Audio and video streaming. * Radio France - Live French streaming radio. * ReadMetro – Paris Newspaper * Recherche - Magazine – Science * RFI - Radio France - Radio * Stephyprod - Stephyprod (Stephy Productions French Children’s Stories) * The French Food Show - Youtube videos entirely in French with English and French subtitles where the host tries and shows French food * Tv5monde - TV Other * French Music Blog - A blog about French music. * Nakedtranslations - Native French speaker Celine is a professional freelance translator from English into French. Read her blog to gain insight into the nature of her work and to improve your own understanding of the language. * French/English Skype chat - practice and ask questions * Free French Language Flashcards References de:Französisch Category:Romance Languages Category:Languages